Ghosts doesnt exist, does they?
by traCky skAAr
Summary: On the day of All Saints link between Rika and Hanyu is broken. They dont know the cause but its effects are shown at picnic group of friends had... [KeiichixHanyu, KeiichixMion] Review pls!


Hi there every Higurashi lovers. Here I wrote for you story mostly about KeiichixHanyu and KeiichixMion. I hope you will like it or... I will sent Rena to take you home ;q. Lately I hadnt any inspirations or idea to write anything and here something hit me!(I found images with Keiichi and Hanyu together) My brain started work after two moths of screwing around. I think its a good plot ;))). Have fun and please review! Review O.o!

_shoronagashi -_ is a simply All Saints' Day. In Japan it take place from half July to half August(15), depends of region and tradition of Japan. Its called also obon.

_mukaebi_ - 'welcome flames' in free translate. Simply they are small lamps left in front of house for spirits to know that they are welcome home.

_okuribi_ - 'farewell flames' in free translate. They take form litte boats with lamp or gifts, people are letting them at night at river. (Just like in Watanagashi festiwal).

In my fanfic everything take time in one day and one thing more, usually I make a lot of mistakes in spelling. If someone would be so kind to write me pm if he saw errors ;). Pls and thx.

I dont own Higurashi no naku koro ni or any characters of it... I dont have power Rena has TT

* * *

**Ghosts doesnt exist, does they?**

by traCky skAAr

* * *

"Keiichi breakfast is ready!" Yelled woman wearing simply dress and green apron on it. In one hand she hold frying pan little above stove and in other egg. Besides her in kitchen was sitting man with face hidden behind newspaper, only sometimes he took few swallows from bottle standing on table. 

"It looks like our son has hard sleep. It must be from your family side." Said man in singing voice. Women walked to table placing some dishes with food. Then she grabbed newspaper suprising her husband. He look up and his eyes met another. _'Scary' _He thought.

"Why from my family side?" She asked calm in cold tone. The scary part of it was that with one hand she was looking for anything that could make good argument. Mr. Maebara knew that he had to escape or he will be back to the bed he just get up from with bigger headache than he could image.

"Hehe I mean we are artists and we are more sensitive with things and... I will go wake up our son! Yeah... hehe." He got up and run up stairs. _'Someone is moodiness today...'_ Maebara-san thought as he reached his child bedroom.

As the hangings were removed by his father, the sunbeam rest on his face and the moment it happened he become half asleep losing his dream. Keiichi for sure didnt want to get up, after all it was Sunday. Usually on weekends his parents ddidnt get up before ten, so did he.

"Wake up, its already time!" Said his dad. "I wont be the only one suffering cause your mother has 'her days'." He mumble.

"Ha...aaaAAAAAiii." Kei said in yawn. Maebara Keiichi, fifteen years old, very smart and sneaky. In class he is best student and is surrounded by cute girls. Right now he should be very happy of his life but... some 'clown' decided to wake him up early. Much else after party this 'clown' along with 'miss clown' set up in their house yeasterday night he couldnt sleep till after midnight. This teenager thought that today wont be a good day.

"UUUUP!" Yelled Maebara-san in his son's ear. Right now this teenager knew that today wont be a good day... At this Keiichi flew out like from catapult turning his hand into fist ready to take action.

"Whats up with you!" But his dad was already on stairs in half of them and didnt heard anything. Young Maebara was in bad mood, slightly annoyed and defeated. His eyes went to clock, it was half to eight.

After twenty minutes Kei was ready, washed and dressed up. He walked down to kitchen only to see his parents eating breatkfast and one empty seat, for him.

"Mornin' okasan." Said boy sitting down. _'Eggs, bacon, sausages, half a tomato, baked beans, mushrooms, french fries and toasts... damn english breakfast. That means they had drank a little bit yeasterday. Why that cant be simple rice...'_

"Itadakimasu." Keiichi ate his breakfast then he decided to ask about this early mess in their residence... "Why you make me up so early?"

"We are leaving Hinamizawa for few days." Explained Mrs. Maebara.

"For few days?" Asked boy little shocked that he wasnt told earlier.

"Thats right. We, I mean your okasan and I. Today is first day of shoronagashi so we are leaving to few towns to visit graves and family. We would take you with us but you have school and all." Said his father. " -coach- You can use -coach- house to what you -coach- want." He added to his son with blink in his eye. His wife sweetdropped and on Kei's forehead appeared vein. Young Maebara couldnt belive how much perverted was his father, even more than him!

* * *

"Ohayo gozaimasu Satoko." Girl said as she walked into kitchen but no one responded. She search whole house to find anyone. _'Oh Satoko must went to visit parents graves.'  
_  
"Ohayo Rika!" Said girl with horns on her head. She had bright smile on her face like she would just get christmas present. 

"Dont be so cheerful from morning Hanyu." Stated Furude Rika in cold tone. She was very tired from pretending before everyone that she is happy and tired from repeating the same things over and over to die at the end.

"-hauuu- Rika is meaniee." Hanyu responded as she raised her hands on chest but after few seconds she forgot about rudeness of her friend. "You know something today is off."

"Now when you talk about it I feel different... I dont feel... you." Told girl to another with shock and fear in her voice. "That is bad Hanyu! This didnt happened before! What if I wont be able to remember anything in next Hinamizawa? It could be our end!"

"We-ee-ll may-be it-t wil-ll ba-aa-ck to no-oor-mal so-so-on." Stuttered girl with horns. Hanyu was afraid of Rika cause she grabbed her hand and shouted at her.

As Furude realised it she relised grip. "Im sorry. I-" Door opened and blond headed girl walked to kitchen.

"Morning Rika. Is everything all right? I heard shouting..." Asked blondie.

"Ohayo Satoko. Its ok." Rika smiled. "Satoko must be hearing things. -Nippaaa-" She added. Houjo Satoko knew what she heard but arguing with her cute house mate is useless at some points.

"I guess. I will make breakfast, its already twenty past ten and we are meeting everyone for picnic at first oclock so we have time." Was what Houjo told Furude and in respons she nodded. Hanyu and Rika left kitchen to not disturb Satoko and talk.

"She didnt saw you, thats good sign. Maybe you are right and our senses will be linked again later that day or another. I hope."

"-haaauu-" Mumbled silently to herself Hanyu. " It looks like its all the same. Nobody see me besides you, its just like I dont exist." Said girl with horns. It was very sad tone and her eyes began to water.

"And how now I can shut your whiny mouth...?" Told Rika in emotionless voice.

"-haauu- Rika is meaniee!"

Hanyu was like spirit, no one could see her or hear her. She was always very lonley until somewhat she meet Furude Rika. Somehow their senses linked and from that day they were always together. Thanks to Hanyu powers Rika could remember everything from differents Hinamizawas and fight with fate that was against her and her friends happiness. As time has passed soon two girls were aware of each other like they were one and Hanyu once again felt very lonely and like her existence didnt had any reason.

* * *

"They just left me like that. How I am supposed to survive without someone making me food!?" Keiichi was frustrated. That wasnt any mystery that he suck at cookings even simply meals. Hell he isnt even able to boil rice. He knew that soon some part of him will get hurt. The most sensitive part of him, that is his walet. If he wont cook for himself then he will have to eat on town at least two meals every day. 

Right now teenager was try to make toasts. He decided to train hard to become cheef! Toster was somethings he could master but how the heck he has to know how much time take toast breed to be ready? Effect wasnt eatable, it was pure black... something.

"Damn!" Shouted Kei. '_I heard that parents should make their child meal with love and feelings. Im doing meal myslelf. I wonder what that mean... That parents dont love me cause they didnt made me toats or I love myself cause Im doing it?' _He thought.

Sun was rising in the middle of blue sky. As young Maebara lie on the bad all worn out by his 'making snack' activity, for him it felt like he forgot about something. He slowly sat up and shot eye look on clock. First oclock._'First oclock? Damn picnic! Food made by Rena! HAH! Im late!'_

Keiichi slamed the door and run out._ 'Im sure Satoko set up some traps. I have to take longer way... or maybe she knew that I will think like that and set up traps there... NO!! I will take long way!'_

* * *

"Its not for Kei-chan to be this late." 

"Well its not for Kei-chan to be this late if it comes to food, especially made by Rena."

"If he is alriight I wonder, I wonder?"

"Ohohoho maybe Keiichi-ni didnt survived few traps I set up."

"Or maybe he saw black cat and had to detour. -Moew-Moew-"

_Few minutes later..._

Teenager saw his friends sitting on blanket surrounded by many different kinds of dishes. He smiled as she knew it was Rena's deluxe bento - special edition. Weird name given by weird girl but she was very cute he had to admit.

"Hello everyone!"

"You are late Kei-chan." Pointed Mion. "Its very rude to make lady wait and there is five of us!"

"I see only three. Shion, Satoko and Rena." Was reply given by Keiichi. Girl's fist burst up in air and vein appeared on her head but before she could said anything Kei asked curious. "Where is Rika-chan?"

"She insisted to wait with eating till you get here and then she noticed that there wasnt any soy souce, so she went for it." Maebara had anime tears in eyes and said. "I knew that Rika-chan is a good kid! Waiting for someone like me..."

"But why Keiichi-kun is late. He didnt forgot about us I wonder, I wonder?" Asked Rena. She had one figher connected with her lips and her eyes looked so hurt that Keiichi felt like jerk. He decided to make some half lie.

"No, nononono!" He sat down. "My parents left for one week but before that they made some mess in house. I had to clean up! Gomen. Hehehe." He lowered his head to knees and waited for someone to say somethings while thinking. _'Im so sneaky and smart. Kukuku!'_

"Thanks goddess." Answered to him Ryuuugu Rena. Kei got back to sitting position and looked at Shion as she was about to say something.

"Well its not like Kei-chan lied to us. Its obvious that he would came up with something better than that." Keiichi sweetdropped. _'She is so sneaky and smart. Damn it!'  
_  
"Of course I didnt lied! Im the man of honor after all!"

"Well Kei-chan shouldnt you invite me for sleep over if you have house all to yourself?" Told Sonozaki Mion to young Maebara. She had evil grin on her face which made him blush. He still wasnt used to sexual molestation from 'Mi-chan'. Who would? The day in which his face wouldnt end up squeezed by her breasts would be the last day of his life. But he knew that behind that shell she is really sensitive girl and thats why he gave her this doll he won. Needless to say she was very beautiful and smart girl just like her twin sister Shion.

_'Not this time Mion!'_ Decided Maebara. "Why not. If it will be you Mi-chan, you can come today for 'sleep over'. But I doubt we will be sleeping." Answered boy to challange he was given by green headed girl with ponytail. This time he had evil grin on his face and this time it was Mion time to blush. She quickly went silent and looked down. _'Wow It was first time I have humiliated her... and after all she really can be girly and all, blushing like that-'  
_  
"No! You cant do 'this' things. We have time until we get older I think, I think!" Paniced Rena. It was really funny how she could get serious from joking... or how she could get scary from pretty but this part of her emotions change wasnt funny.

"Rena we were only joking..." Said Keiichi. Now weird girl looked very ashamed and boy didnt had heart to torture her, he decided to do some teasing to Satoko. As he took a good look at her he noticed she was pissed and resentful. Then it hit him! It was the first time he didnt fall for her traps. It was so unrealistic that he didnt know what he should do. Burst with happyness or stay calm like it wasnt somethings special... Of course not! He thought it will be the best topic in teasing her.

"So Satoko or should I call you trap master?" He asked with venom in voice.

"Hmmp! Dont think of yourself to higly Keiichi-san!"

"To late!" Keiichi said and placed his hand on blondie's head. Maebara heard from Shion about her past, brother, uncle and hate the villagers keep toward her. If not for Rika it would be really hard time for her and simply things like shopping would be difficult. After what Sonozaki told him he promised to himself to be her new brother. Brother that wont leave her, that will support her no matter what.

"-HAUUU- Rika-chan and Keiichi-kun look so kawaii! I wanna to take them home." Sonozaki twins had to hold Rena from 'taking their friends home' and Satoko hide herself behind young Maebara.

"-Nippa-" Was heard behind Satoko and Keiichi. They turned around expecting to see Furude but what Kei was about to see was someone else...

Turning around he began to say. "Oh hello Rika-cha..." He narrowed his eyes to look closely and then he exploded. "What is this!? And why it has horns??!" He poited finger on Hanyu but all others expect Rika couldnt see her. Girl with horns pointed finger at her head and asked.

"-hauu- Me?"

"Yes you!" Other girls looked at Maebara like he was psycho and Rika was shocked he could see her friend. He began to standing up quickly, seeing this Hanyu got scared and she ran from them to hide behind trees. "HEY, HEY! Wait!" But he couldnt chase her cause Mion's fist connected with his skull.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING MION!" Yelled at her Kei. Everyone looked at him and didnt say anything, Rika decided to not say anything about this whole situation. "What? Its not like every day Im seeings cute girl with horns!"

"Is Keiichi-kun sick I wonder, I wonder?" Asked very worried Rena.

"My, my. I didnt knew that you are so perverted to image things like that Kei-chan. Girls with horns..."

"What are talking about! Didnt you saw her Shion?!?" Shion shake her head in 'no'. Keiichi looked around at everyone and they shake their head for 'no' as well.

"There is only Rika-"

"Now is cause she ran away! She was with you ne, Rika-chan?!"

"Keiichi you pervert, -Nippa-" Everyone burst with laught and Maebara turned red while sitting down and said silently. "I know what I saw." Inside he was in rage but outside he looked like depressed tomato. Looking in direction Hanyu ran away, Kei took bottle and started to drinking water slowly. His eyes didnt even for moment changed direction, even now that everyone were observing him. Mion decided to catch chance and fulfill her revenge for humiliating her.

"Well why Kei-chan have to image when he has real thing here." She said getting closer to him but Kei wasnt listening to her. At that moment Hanyu put out head from behind the tree. Teenage boy seeing her, split water from his mouth on Mion, stood up and ran to other girl.

"-HAUU-" Shouted Hanyu running how fast she could but Keiichi was far more faster and in few moments he could reach her.

"Keiichi-kun wait!" Yelled Rena. Too late. Kei fall for one of Satoko's traps. Now he was lying in hole dirty from toes to head.

"SATOKO!!!!!"

"Ohohohohoho"

_After few minutes of pulling out Keiichi from hole._

Maebara Keiichi knew that today wont be a good day. He stood in front of five girls, three of them were holding laught and two others were worried if he was okay. His whole body covered by mud. This time Satoko went over board... but even so he didnt had heart to yell at his 'sister'. He smiled and said.

"It looks like I lost. Again..."

"You did underestimated me Keiichi-san!"

"I quess I did. Im going home to wash up. Anyway it was fun. See you gu... ladies"

"Maybe you need someone to wash you up Kei-chan?"

Kei blushed but was worn out to bark back. While walking he saw trap he fall for. _'How could I not see it?'_

"If Keiichi-kun is really okay I wonder, I wonder?" Asked Rena her friends.

"Of course he is fine. But it really is lame to not learn on mistakes." Said Mion.

"What are you talking about? -Mii-"

"You see Rika-chan, Satoko didnt set up one trap. Its obvious, isnt it?" Answered Shion. And then their conversation has been pierced by scream like from horror. Houjo couldnt help but laught in victory.

"Ohohohohoho..."

* * *

Hanyu seen whole thing hidden behind bush. She felt many feelings in this same time. At first she was scared, later confused and now intrested and excited. Kei was second person she was noticed by and of course she wouldnt just let somethings like that go. She wasnt sure what to do right now. Talk to him? Watch him? Yes, she thought that for now she will just observe him and check if it wasnt just fortuity. Besides he seems to be agressive towards her. She followed him to his residence...

* * *

"Just what was that all about. Am I really seeing things?" Asked himself Maebara Keiichi, right now hes been taking bath. He felt like on those psyhologic movies where main character is going crazy. It always start from soft hallucination, worsen every next time. Endings can be good otherwise bad. He really hoped it would be good ending. Best he thought could be if his sanity would be saved by some hot girl, heroine character. _'Well I guess Im perverted a little. But to image girl with horns...'_ He stood up and reached for towel. He was clean and dry but hungry. After all he end up eating mud... Kei wrapped towel around his waist and left bathroom to get clothes. 

On the anteroom he met with his perverted fantasy. He looked in to her eyes and she looked back. They stood like that for a moment until... Kei's towel slipped down. Hanyu's eyes went wide. She turn around and ran of yelling. "-HAUU- Hentai!"

"Chotto Matte!" Yelled back nude, red faced Kei while taking chase after girl. Hanyu permeated wall like ghost but our favorite male teenager didnt had this ability. His close encounters of the third kind with wall ended up with bleeding nose.

* * *

"That wasnt something to be expect. But Keiichi is always full of suprises, in the Hinamizawas where he didnt moved in was really boring." Rika said and looked at Hanyu. "You are red... You okay?" Asked Furude little worried about her. Since when she wasnt talkative? 

"Im all right!" But she didnt seemed so.

"Good. I think you should avoid Keiichi for some time. If everything will be back to normal soon then I dont see reason for him to know about you. And he cant know that I see you as well, it could complicate many things." Her reasoning was correct. Hanyu knew that but even so she wanted to be seen. To exist not only for one person.

Satoko entered room. "I thought someone was here. Who you were you talking to?"

"Just to myself. -Nippa-" Hanyu was amazed how Rika could fake her emiotions in the blink of an eye.

"Oh... I have to go shopping so would you come along?" Houjo asked from simple being polite. There wasnt option when her house mate would say 'no' cause then she wouldnt buy anything at all.

"Of course! -Mii- Lets go." They left house and Hanyu decided to hang with them.

* * *

Hinamizawa was very peacefull village. Everywhere green, butterflies, cute girls, every villager greeted Keiichi with smile. Maebara couldnt image this village otherwise than heaven but... he heard some rumours about Dam Project. After questioning his friends he didnt knew much about it. Its like nobody wanted to talk about it. Taboo in this village. He heard a lot about Oyashiro-sama. God that protected the village from enemies and thanks to him Dam wasnt built. Or so he was told. 

Since Kei was from town, most things he saw here were intrestings or weird. Before every house he passed by stood mukaebi in differents colors and shapes, hand made not bought. He heard and read about those traditions but in town didnt saw any. He really fall in love with this place. His parents didnt continued most of traditions, they were excentric. His father famous artist and mother, master of kitchen, very respected cheef. In their professions best were new and weird things to be developed.

Reasons they moved here were few. One of them was his dad needed to change scenery to get inspiration. But mainly it was decision of his over protective cheef master. Keiichi was very smart for his age, second in school. From that reason he was teased and didnt had any friends. Sometimes he was depressed but at every time he get a grip of himself. Saying he didnt need friends, just ignoring everybody around. Looking back he was glad about whole moving thing. He had many friends, yet most of them were very cute girls.

Inside Keiichi was fighting with thoughts. _'Damn, this is so wrong!!'_ He cried. _'Shouldnt Ive been peeping on girls not otherwise?!'_ Still thinking about girls with horns. He took that she really isnt illusion but real. He was in way to town, starving. It was almost five in the afternoon. His nose didnt want to stop bleeding so he had to lie on bed and wait... then again he tried to make something to bite. But it ended with disaster, efects were nowhere to found and he lost plenty of time. Normally he would ask Rena to eat together but after picnic she left village to visit grandfather. Mion worked today in shop and Shion... well he didnt felt like asking her out. About Satoko and Rika, he could had some fun teasing Houjo or praising Furude but they didnt answered phone.

After his battle of mind he came to one conclusion. _'I feel used!!!!!'_ He whined inside his mind. In town he found restaurant he was looking for. 'Angel Mort'. Since Shion didnt worked today he could eat there unnoticed and look at waitress while eating. He didnt had to worry that later 'Shi-chan' tell about it 'Mi-chan' and second girl will teas him sexualy again.

* * *

Hanyu decided to take tour over town since two girls were busy looking for what they needed. It was ten past six and soon the sun will begin to hide. Walking down street she wouldnt belive with who she will meet... again.

* * *

Keiichi was in good mood. With smile on face and full stomach he passed some shops and houses. He spent in 'Angel Mort' a little more than hour, he couldnt help but gaze at all those waitress in uniforms... 

He turned his eyes left at some exposition of shop then right to see... _'What?! That girl with horns again!'_ She was walking by other side of street.

Keiichi poited his finger on her and said. "You!" Loud enought for her to hear.

"-Hauu-?" Their eyes met. "-HAUU!-" And so again she began to ran from him. Keiichi didnt like to loose.. so he began to chase her with all effort he could give. He ran yelling. "Wait!" People on street thought that he lost his mind chasing wind and screaming to himself.

Corner. Upright. Corner. Again upright. _'How can she keep up running whole time!?'_ Crash. Keiichi looked around on whole mess he made by bumping in someone . He saw some laying boxes and... Mion.

"Ajajaja." She held her head and turn gaze at Maebara. "Kei-chan! What are you doing here?" He stood up and began to run away but she get a grip on his shoulder.

"I dont have time now!" He barked at her.

"But-"

"I said I DONT HAVE TIME!" He yelled at her and jerked her hand of him, then ran off. He didnt even realize how his word had to hurt her. He bumped in her, ignored her and at end yelled. Owned?

* * *

_'I lost him, right?'_ Thought Hanyu. She was dead tired from running all the way. It was border of town and village and the sun began to set down. 

"Hey!" She heard shout. It was him, Maebara Keiichi the man of honor with beautifull fighting spirit! "-Hauuu-" Back to the same point.

* * *

_'Damn! We left town already!'_ He saw her running into forest. He lost her. In forest Kei was surrounded by flowers, bushes and tress. There he thought he heard something but before he could spot her she changed place. Maybe he could better hear her footsteps or any other noise she could make but right now the cicadas where crying very loud. He lost her again. Deafeted he went in direction of his residence thinking whole time about his illusionar girl. 

He had to rest cause later with all the villager at night he will come at river to see okuribi others made. Maybe later Maebara will catch the girl, after all he only want to talk with her...

* * *

Hanyu had enought of this running so she made decision. Tonight at river she will drag him out somewhere to talk. She realized that escaping from him at the very begining was mistake. She spent so much time around all of them, that she knew them very well. Keiichi wouldnt hurt her. She went little crazy cause he was able to see her. He was very despereted to know her, to check if she really exist... she wasnt used to attention but that was what she wanted. To prove her existence.

* * *

_'Today was quite a day, wasnt it?'_ Asked himself Kei. He didnt know, to add this day to badday list or goodday list. It seems like he have to wait till it end. 

It was twenty past eight at night. Sun has already replaced with moon and stars came out from hiding. Keiichi stood at the bridge looking down at river where okuribi were floating. Same as mukaebi they were in different colors. River was lighen and for Maebara it looked like speedway at night. There was a lot of people, maybe even whole village but even so it was silent. Whispers of people were drown by wind and sound of river.

For a few second it seems for him like time had stopped or he dreamed. He found that atmosphere very enjoyable and nice. He uppered his head and looked round at people's faces. At the edge of forest he spot Hanyu. It was his snap back to reality.

He quickly left bridge still observing girl. As she slowly began to walk away, Kei speed up.

"Kei-chan" He heard whisper. For moment without stop he turn his head toward source of voice. He saw Sonozaki twins together looking at him with smirks.

"I dont have time!" Responded silently but hard.

"But Kei-chan-" It was Mion again. She was really afraid about him. Whole day he acted weird, not to metion agressive. She wanted to know if its becouse of her or something had happened. She grabbed his hand but Kei slapped it back and said loud...

"Dont get in my way." Everyone looked at them. Maebara has already left to continue his pursuit, Mion still stood there. She was strong girl, after all she was Sonozaki's family heir but right now she was about to cry. Her sister took her in arms and tried to confort her.

* * *

She stood there witing for Keiichi to come. It was somewhere in the forest far enough for them to be alone without anyone to disturb their talk. Hanyu was very nervous but on the surface she looked calm and ready for anything that could happend from now on.

* * *

It wasnt an illusion. Kei stood in front of girl he chased whole day but this time she didnt run. He walked close to her, she was in reach of his hand. They looked in each others eyes for a moment but then Hanyu turn gaze to ground. Maebara noticed she was blushing madly and tried to say something but couldnt. You didnt had to be genius to figure out she was very shy. It came from that she didnt really talk to anyone besides Rika so she simply didnt knew what say in situation like this. From many questions he wanted to ask, Kei had to start with basic one. 

"Are you real?"

"Ha-a-ai. I really do exist but no one is able to see me." She pauzed. "You are the second person I ever talk to or see me." Keiichi was very confused. Why he can see her? Why actually him?

"Are those horns, you know?" Hanyu nodded. Then Maebara realized he didnt even know her name, nor he did intreduce himself.

"Im Meabara Keiichi. Whats ur name.?" Girl smiled still blushing bright red and began to nervous ballance on her foots forward and backward.

"Im called Hanyu." Keiichi had his palms in pockets.

"Why can I see you? And who is the person which can see you besides me?"

"I dont know why you can see me." There was awankard silence, Kei was waiting for answer for his second question but it didnt happened. He really was curius who it is.Maybe then he would know why the two of them can see this girl?

"What about the other person?" She looked away and said."-hauu-" She had tears in her eyes so Kei paniced. "Okay! Okay! You dont have to say if its secret. Just dont cry?" Hanyu nodded and boy rolled his eyes. _'Geez she is really sensitive, ist she?'_ He thought.

"Why were you in my house?" He could understand that meeting in town was contingence or at picnic but not in Maebara's residence! As he asked it they both turned red, in Hanyu case more than before. She stuttered in respons. "I-I was-s ju-uust, th-at y-you saw m-me, I wa-as in-q-quis-i-itive!"

"Oh.." Said Kei. This explanation was understandable. Hanyu pluck up courage, she wanted him to understand how she felt. Why she did what she did and how it is to exist and in this same time not exist. She disposed her blush and look directly in to his eyes. Keiichi noticed her face turned very serious and sad.

"Its really lonely... when there are a lot of people around you but no one is able to see or hear you. You live but without any reason... its like being ghost. Nobody cares about you, nobody knows you even exist." She stopped to take breath.

Maebara knew what she must felt after all back in town he didnt had any friends, only his parents. But right know he was wondering what is worse? Being unnoticed and lonely? Or being lonely pushover? But one thing he was sure of, without any friends, all alone... its like being living death. Loneliness really hurt every heart and it doesnt matter if you are a boy or girl with horns.

Hanyu contiuned. Her face changed again, this time Keiichi could see hope in her. "So when you first saw me I thought that I wont be alone anymore. I will gain new friend or even more..." She blushed. Even she was looking young, mentally she matured long time ago.  
Keiichi suprised himself. He fell on knees and closed space between them. Hanuy was suprised as well by sudden hug she recived. Her eyes went wide open but after few second she closed them. She smiled and hugged him back. Tears of happiness began to stream down her check. It was first time she was hugged by male, she enjoyed his warm buried in his chest.

* * *

Teenager hit the ground. _'What the hell?!'_ Kei checked if girl in his arms is ok. Suprised not seeing her there, he looked around but Hanyu was nowhere to found. Or did she ever was here?

* * *

She saw as boy which held her in his arms slipped through herself and hit the ground. 

"-Hauu-?" She gaze at him. "Are you alright?" Hanyu didnt heard answer. She saw as Keiichi stood up looking around. He didnt saw her. Is that was it? It all ended like that? Girl paled observing boy what he will do. She refused to belive he lost him that quickly.

Kei burst out with cry turned around and began to slowly walk away. He thought that he is crazy...

"She was only illusion. She didnt existed in the first place." He said silent to himself but loud enought for Hanyu to hear. This time she burst with cry.

"I am here! I exist! Keiichi look here!" She yelled waving her hands in air. He didnt stop. Kei's walk was numb and he looked deafeted, depressed, still crying and mumbling something to himself. Hanyu ran to him trying to hug him but she was like ghost and landed on ground.

As rain began falling Hanyu tried again to catch Maebara but without any results. She tried few more times but for nothing. Girl was all covered by mud and her face wet but not from rain. From tears. Hanyu didnt had energy to continue like this so she knelt looking at Keiichi's back. He slowly began to disappearing in dark leaving her alone. With one last rush of energy she shouted. "KEIICHI." And fell face to ground crying...

* * *

He didnt knew how he found himself in house. For him time stopped in the moment she had that girl in arms. She felt so warm, so real... If it was possible to image all this? She was like ghost but ghosts doesnt exist, does they? Keiichi sat on floor for about twenty, thirty minutes? Supported by doors behind him, he was still wet and cold. It was ten past nine. For one day his all life was that girl with horns. Hanyu was her name. He saw her. He chased her. He talked with her. He hugged her... 

Finally Keiichi pulled himself together. Still deep in thought about everything what happened in day of All Saints. He took shower and changed himself in dry clothes. It really felt great to be in warm again... Kei decided he wont forget that girl even if she was only his imagination. Maybe one day he will see her again, maybe not? He simply decided to not worried about things he didnt had effect on. Still he was little depressed but soon it will end. He was sure his friends will take care of it.

* * *

Hanyu was in melancholy. Little angry on herself for even talking to him. She somehow knew it will end like this. Once again she had been linked with Rika. Everything turned how thing were before this day. Girl thought about herself. What she really is? Her name is Hanyu, Rika's friend... and Keiichi's. Maybe he wont forget her and maybe one day they will be able to be togheter... How foolish of her. She is invisible girl with horns and he is normal teenage boy. She cant have him, any man. Even having friends is impossible with an exepction of Furude. 

She was like ghost... NO! She wasnt becouse ghosts doesnt exist and she is right here and right now. Even if for one person but it cant be helped. Life didnt ended with this day. She still has to help her friend to break through fate of this village and maybe then she will break her dark fate as well?

* * *

Keiichi went down stairs to answer doors. Someone ring to him but who could that be about this hour? It was half to ten and outside still raining. He opened it and saw... 

"Mion?" He was suprised to see her. She was wet and had sad smile on her face.

"Kei-chan... You invited me for slep over, remember?" Right now Keiichi realized what dick he has been for Mion today. Bumping in her and shouting... slapping her hand of and shouting. She simply was worried about him and he said her to not get in his way. Suprising himself second time tonight he suddenly hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear. "Gomen."

Could one word help him to make up for his mistakes? He knew he hurt her but what could he say more? This one word was his strongest cure in order to repair everything. Or he had something else to give her? Yes, he had.

Keiichi backed his head of to look into her green eyes... she was crying... It couldnt be helped. Sooner or later he would do this or she would, it was just matter of time. This time he knew what he was doing and suprise was only one sided from Sonozaki. He quickly pressed his lips agains hers closing his eyes and tighting hug. Mion was expecting apology, even hug but not kiss... She didnt hesitated from begining and soon she found herself kissing back, hugging back with eyes closed. For her this whole mess was worth of its prize. She made a small dance inside of her mind.

They pulled of kiss. Mion was blushing madly looking on floor but today Keiichi found those things werent anything humilating. They were natural and very enjoyable. He took girl's hand inviting her inside. Kei closed door behind her and was about to say something but his stomach was faster...

Kei's stomach grownled loudly. Girl laughted at him.

"One day you will starve to death Kei-chan. But let your girlfriend take care of cooking case, ne?" Keiichi smiled.

"Hai, Mi-hime."

* * *

THE END

* * *

Okay I finally ended it... I wrote this story in one week. I didnt wanted to rush things cause it could end up with crap. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I tried to catch characters peronalities as much orginal as possible. 

About this Mion 'perverted teasing'. Well in Anime something like that didnt had place but in manga it did. It was Onikakushi-hen. Please review and if you like my writing I will write another story. I have already idea for one actually with answer and question arc :).

Btw. Higurashi kai episode 11 is awsome, isnt it? It bring to light so many that I actually understood most of things that I thought were without meaning or just crazy ;q.

Thanks for reading and see you some other time!


End file.
